


Home Safe

by scribblemoose



Series: Merlin Missing Scenes Fics [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemoose/pseuds/scribblemoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After episode 1.08, 'Beginning of the End', Merlin reports back to Morgana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Safe

**Author's Note:**

> with thanks to Kis for betaing.

Morgana sat on the edge of her bed, watching the door. The alarm had stopped now. Uther must have given up. She'd been banished to her bed chamber as soon as dinner was over, and although she hadn't looked, she was sure there was a guard outside the door.

It didn't matter. Let Uther keep her prisoner; he could prove nothing.

Morgana heard footsteps. Her heart raced.

There was a familiar knock on the door and a voice, low and deep: "It's Merlin, My Lady."

She flew to the door and opened it. Merlin stood there, clutching a small glass vial with his long fingers. 

"Gaius sent me with this." Merlin brandished the bottle. "It's your sleeping draught."

Morgana glanced over Merlin's shoulder to scan the corridor. Sure enough, there was a guard at each end. At least Uther had had the decency not to station them right outside the door. 

"Thank you, Merlin," Morgana said, loudly enough to be sure the guards would hear. "Come in for a moment, please. I wish to close my window but the lever has stuck fast. I need some help."

She ushered him inside and closed the door behind them.

"What happened?" she said. "Is he all right?"

"He just got back." 

Morgana was confused for a moment until she realised Merlin was talking about Arthur. "And the boy?"

"Arthur delivered him safely."

Relief washed over her, almost overwhelming. Safe. He was _safe_.

"Which window do you need closing?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You said one of the windows had stuck?"

Morgana laughed. "That was a ruse, silly."

"Oh." A rather appealing blush appeared on the Merlin's cheeks. "Sorry. I'm not very good at all this lying and sneaking around."

"You've done very well, Merlin."

Merlin nodded: he didn't seem as proud of himself as Morgana might have expected, but she supposed he was still frightened. Of the three of them he was the one most likely to feel the full force of Uther's wrath, after all. 

She touched Merlin's arm: he looked at her hand, eyes widened in surprise, and the blush deepened.

"You're very brave, Merlin. You helped save his life. I'm sure he's grateful."

He gave her a tight little smile. "Yes. It was nothing, really."

"Such a strange little boy," she said, wistfully. "Did you ever hear him speak?"

"Arthur did. He said the boy told him his name. Mordred."

The name chimed like a bell deep in Morgana's soul. "Mordred? What an unusual name."

"He's an unusual child," said Merlin. "If that's all, my Lady….?"

"Yes, thank you Merlin. Sleep well."

"You too."

Morgana was barely aware of Merlin leaving. She slipped off her dressing robe and her slippers and got into bed. She poured the sleeping draught down her throat and swallowed, then lay back, a smile on her lips. She closed her eyes.

"Good luck, Mordred," she whispered.

His voice echoed in her chambers like a ghost, a dream.

_"Thank you, Morgana. We will meet again."_

*


End file.
